In prior art, a wrapping machine used to wrap a plastic foil web around an object to be wrapped is known. Similarly, a top foil wrapping machine used to set a desired length of top foil onto an object to be wrapped is known.
The object to be wrapped is usually a load placed on a pallet, which typically is an assembly of the form of a rectangular parallelepiped. A feature common to the wrapping machine and the top foil wrapping machine is that they comprise a machine frame supported on a fixed floor base. The frame usually comprises four upright vertical columns. The upper ends of the vertical columns are connected to each other by cross members forming a so-called top frame, while their lower ends are similarly connected together by cross members. Both machines further comprise a lifting frame arranged to be vertically movable upwards and downwards, being guided by the vertical columns. Both machines further comprise a lifting motor for moving the lifting frame, and power transmission means for the transmission of power from the lifting motor to produce vertical motion of the lifting frame.
The wrapping machine comprises a foil dispenser, on which a foil web roll can be rotatably supported. Supported by the lifting frame is a wrapping frame, which typically forms a circular endless path for the foil dispenser. The foil dispenser circulates along the path defined by the wrapping frame around the object to be packaged, allowing the plastic foil web to be unrolled from the foil web roll to form a wrapping around the object to be packaged.
The top foil wrapping machine has a top foil depositor supported on or connected to the lifting frame and arranged to deposit a top foil from the top foil web roll onto the object to be wrapped.
A prior-art wrapping machine and/or top foil wrapping machine has a top frame because, among other things, it forms a mounting base for the lifting motor and for the bearings of the diverting and tensioning pulleys used in the lifting frame drive arrangement in conjunction with the power transmission chains as well as for the bearings of the drive shafts.
A problem with the prior-art wrapping machine and/or top foil wrapping machine is that it has to be transported from the place of manufacture to the place of use for the client in full size, in other words, with a height dimension that the machine will have when used at the place of application. To reduce the packaged size of the machine for transportation, disassembly of the prior-art machine is out of the question because assembling it requires a great deal of work, time, expertise and the use of special tools, while the functionality of the machine can not be guaranteed if there is no skilled personnel and special tools available for the assembly work. As numerous parts are located at a level high up from the floor, work safety is also poor because the person performing the installation has to work standing on ladders and similar levels elevated from the floor level. On the other hand, transportation of a full-size machine involves high freight costs, impairing profitability.